Play it safe?  I don't think so
by acaudill0068
Summary: Lexie and Jackson start an innocent conversation on the back porch.  Could it lead to more?  Of course it does!  Smut!


Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

A/N: Needless to say, I was very upset with the newest episode of Grey's 'Disarm'. I absolutlely loathe Mark Sloan. Anyway, after that episode this idea popped into my head and I thought I'd write it down. I haven't written any Grey's FanFic lately and I'm a little upset that there aren't more Jackson/Lexie FF's so I'm posting this. I haven't decided if I'm going to keep going with this because I start the nursing program on Monday so I'm going to be super busy for the next few months but if this is well-liked I might add a few more chapters. Just let me know what you guys think!

* * *

"I told Mark I loved him." Lexie sighed pushing the porch swing a little faster with her feet.

"You did?" Jackson raised his eyebrows. "Why do you sound so sad about that?"

"I dunno." She mumbled pulling his knees up to her chin and looked over at Jackson. She looked younger, almost child-like, the way she was looking at him. Like she could get the answers she wanted from his face. "I'm going to be thirty in a few years and I thought I'd be married by now; that'd I'd at least be planning a family but… I love Mark, don't get me wrong, but I don't see myself starting a family with him. I don't see myself starting a family with anyone right now. That school shooting brought back a lot of the memories from last year and I… I don't want to look back ten years from now and realize that I missed out on everything."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"My mom used to sing this song to me all the time. 'I hope you dance' by Lee Ann Womack. She loved that song and she would sing it all day." Lexie paused as if she was thinking about something and then stared out at the night. "I haven't danced, Jackson."

"I don't understand." He leaned forward in the swing to see her clearer in the moon light. She looked absolutely gorgeous with her hair messily framing her face and a small smile graced her lips.

"After high school I went straight into college and then into med-school and then my mom died and I started residency and… I haven't done anything wprth remember. Did you know I've only ever slept with six guys, two of those being Alex and Mark? In high school I was the goodie-two-shoes. I've always played it safe and never done anything…" She searched for the right word.

"Fun? Wild? Shocking?" He laughed as he threw out the suggestions.

"Exactly." She stood up and leaned over the railing of the porch to see the stars better. "I want… I want to be fun and wild and shocking. I want all of those things but, what if it's too late?" She looked back at him as she asked the question with seriousness spread across her face.

"It's never too late." He smiled.

"How do you know?" She asked with the same seriousness thick in her voice.

"Because wild and shocking is what I do." He winked at her. He felt his stomach clench when she blushed and then gave him a suggestive smile while she looked over at him from under her thick lashes.

"Maybe you could give me some pointers." She bit into her bottom lip lightly and he almost – almost – thought he might be turned on by Lexie Grey.

They had grown close since the shooting. They kind of had to since they worked together almost every day and when they weren't working at the hospital they were living together in the frat house. He had to admit that Lexie hadn't gone by unnoticed. Of course he thought she was hot – who didn't? – but they were really good friends and he didn't feel like ruining a good thing by have one night of great sex. No! He was not going to think of having sex with Lexie. Even if the sex would most likely be amazing. Fuck! Now she's looking at him like that and when a girl looks at you like that how can you not think of sex?

"Six guys isn't that many." Lexie continued oblivious to the battle Jackson was currently having in his head. "Seven's not that many either." She shrugged like she wasn't asking for sex with Jackson – although she totally was but with her luck he'd probably be one of those guys that were too stupid to take the hint. "What do you think?" She smiled over at him again.

"I think we should go inside and go to bed." He stood up and then mentally smacked himself for saying that. "Alone!" He added quickly and Lexie knew she had him.

"I like it out here." She stepped towards him. "Don't you? It's quiet and no one comes out to the back porch anymore. And even if they did, Alex and April are at the hospital and Derek and Mer are on a date."

"We're alone?" Jackson glanced towards the door and asked like he was just realizing this. "April and Alex are at the hospital."

"Mmh-hmm." She nodded taking the opportunity to step closer to him.

"And Meredith and Derek are on a date?" He looked back at her and she thought that maybe she saw a flicker of something in his eyes. Arousal, maybe, she couldn't be sure since it was only a flicker.

"Yep." She popped the 'p' and smiled up at him.

This time he was the one that stepped towards her but then he faltered like he was thinking about something. "You love Mark." He stated.

"Maybe." She silently groaned, totally turned off that he was bringing this up. "Look, I want hot, rough sex on a porch swing, can you give that to me or not?"

She barely had the question out before his lips crashed against hers and pushed her back against the railing on the porch. Lexie quickly responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You really wanna do this outside?" Jackson asked breathless as they both fumbled with each other's clothes.

She nodded pulling her shirt off. "Once out here and then we'll move it up to your room."

"Sounds good to me." He chuckled as she shoved her jeans down past her hips.

"Condom?" She asked, kicking her pants off and moving to unbutton his jeans.

"Right here." He pulled a condom out of his jeans pocket.

"You carry one with you all the time?" She laughed.

"You never know when your roommate is going to start molesting you on the back porch." He shrugged kicking his own jeans off as well and yanked his shirt over his head.

"Right." She rolled her eyes but ignored his comment since she was standing in her bra and panties in front of Jackson. She took the condom from him and started to push him onto the swing.

"Slow down." Jackson laughed and shed himself of his boxers. "I better not get splinters from this."

Lexie chuckled as well but it stopped short when her eyes took down at him. "Oh, my." She smiled back up at him and he smirked letting her take in the sight of him. He had a good body and he was damn proud of it.

She bit into her bottom lip and reached behind her to unhook her bra. Two seconds later, Lexie was standing on the back porch of her sister's house, naked, in front of Jackson Avery, about to have sex on a porch swing. What would her mother think?

"Is this shocking enough?" She giggled pushing him down onto the swing and straddling him.

"Someone could see." He told her.

"Then we'll teach them something." She smiled and slipped the condom onto him quickly.

"You ready?" He asked gripping her hips but he got his answer when she suddenly slammed down on top of him. She moaned loudly as he filled her completely. "Jesus, Lexie." Jackson groaned in pleasure.

Her hands ran over his scalp and kissed his mouth as she steadily bounced up and down on top of him. She threw her head back when he bent to take a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh, God." Lexie had always been pretty vocal, especially when it came to great sex. "Jackson."

He moved to take the other one as he tried to decide which one he like more. He had always had trouble making decisions but when he kept going back and forth between breasts Lexie didn't mind at all.

"Faster." He whispered around her nipple and his hands gripped her hips making her move faster on top of him.

"Oh…" She let out a guttural scream and it only turned Jackson on more.

He lifted her hips faster and faster as they both neared the edge of no return. She pulled his face up to kiss him again as they both fell headfirst into the pool of darkness together. She slowed to a stop on top of him as they rode out their orgasms.

"That was good." Lexie nodded and slid off of him and quickly threw her shirt and pants back on. "I'll meet you upstairs."

Jackson knew he should be ashamed. He didn't think he'd be able to look at Mark Sloan without blurting out that he had fucked Lexie. Good thing he wasn't into Plastics. Jackson sighed and dressed back in his clothes after disposing of the condom. Lexie Grey, the girl who had become one of his best friends over the past six months and was currently dating an attending that could easily make his life hell, was waiting for him upstairs in his room; waiting for him in his bed. He knew he should be ashamed but he didn't care. Being with Lexie was amazing and he didn't just mean the sex. He loved that they could sit around and talk for hours about nothing in particular. After everything that had happened last year, after losing some of his closest friends, he liked knowing that Lexie would always be there when he need to bitch about something or needed someone to laugh with. He sure as hell hoped he wasn't screwing this up by going upstairs to sleep with her again.

Lexie knew she should be guilty. She had just cheated on Mark, the guy she loved, with Jackson Avery, and was planning on doing it again. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to look Mark in the eye again. After cleaning up in the bathroom, she sighed, sinking onto Jackson's bed. She knew she should be guilty but she wasn't. Which was odd because if you love someone like she thought she loved Mark, shouldn't she be feeling something other than content. She liked being with Jackson. He made her smile just by looking at her. Sitting on his bed waiting for him, she hoped she wasn't screwing up a great friendship but when she heard the door opened and locked eyes with a smiling Jackson, she didn't give it much more thought.

* * *

A/N: _SPOILER ALERT! _I recently read a spoiler for next week's new episode 'Start Me Up', if you have as well then you know that Callie has some big news. If you have been watching Grey's lately then you know that Callie and Mark slept together... again! Although I know it will most likely never happen I am secretly praying - well, it's not much of a secret now - that her 'big new's' is that she's preggers! Like I said it will probably never happen but I can still dream. Then hopefully, Lexie will dump Mark's annoying ass and Jackson will be there to comfort her. Just my opinion but I think this would be absolutely amazing!

Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. I may continue on with it, it just depends on the feedback I get from you guys. I know this chapter could stand on it's own but I do have a few ideas of where I could take this if you want me to continue.


End file.
